Lets Take A Trip
by middaymoon92
Summary: Misaki has a vacation comming up in school and gets a brilliant idea. What will Usagi's reaction be? R and R Rated M for very good reasons. :D No real plot. No plot at all actually. Please enjoy.


Yet another story with Usagi-san and Misaki. I was bored at work and started writing this down. One chapter for now unless another is requested. We'll see. No real plot but lots of sex. Rated M for a reason. Thanks for reading, and as always, PLEASE R&R. So this turned out WAY longer than I expected. I hope, if you were able to read through it all, that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

"Uh, Usagi-san?" Misaki balled his hands into fists at his sides. The author was sitting on his red couch with the biggest stuffed bear Misaki had ever seen at his side. He was reviewing his latest novel. The older man was dressed today, as he was almost every day, in a steel gray suite with a red tie. His tall, long, lean body was muscular even through the uptight business look. His ash blond hair fell across his forehead when he looked up from his papers. Those beautiful violet eyes locked onto Misaki and the young man felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

"Yes?" That deep voice…. Misaki gulped before he continued.

"Um, well… you see… I uh, have a break from school soon. Two weeks off."

"Oh? Spring break is it?"

"Um, yes." Misaki wanted very badly to look away from those eyes but they seemed to hold him captive. He was beginning to lose his train of thought and this was difficult enough. How could he ask this of Usagi? _Should_ he ask this of Usagi? Misaki un-balled his fists and wiped sweaty palms against the thighs of his blue jeans. Suddenly he regretted the hoodie he'd thrown on that morning as it was getting rather warm.

"I was… um wondering… if maybe…we could go somewhere? Like… a trip?" Misaki was forced to clear his throat. "Together?" There was a very long pause in which neither man moved. Those violet eyes just stared deeply into the young college student's bright green orbs. Misaki felt the blush creep from his cheeks down his neck. All at once Misaki couldn't take the tension building up inside of himself. With a laugh he lifted a hand to the back of his head, musing the naturally messy dark hair. "Ha ha! Never mind, never mind. It's ridiculous. We are together all the time anyway, a trip would just be a waist. Um… I'll go fix dinner. Excuse me for interrupting your work."

Misaki turned and took a step toward the kitchen. Suddenly a pair of strong arms was wrapped around his waist. The young man stood motionless. He could feel Usagi breathing against his back, heard the strong heartbeat in his ear as if it were his own. Those cool hands gripping his waist did nothing to lower Misaki's body temperature but raised it considerably. Usagi bent his head and nuzzled Misaki's neck and placed a light kiss where his neck met his shoulder. The younger man was forced to swallow a gasp.

"Misaki." That voice. That deep voice seemed to seep inside the boy and melt his insides. Just the one word. He wanted to hear it again, just his name on _those_ lips. "Misaki, thank you."

"F-for what?"

"For asking this of me. You can be selfish with me." Those hands began to rub slow, small circles against his hips. "This kind of selfishness is good. You never ask me for anything and when you do, it is for both of us. Thank you. You should show this side of you more often." The ash blonde head began to place kisses up and down Misaki's neck. "Where do you want to go?"

Go? Where would he like to go? Misaki knew where he wanted to be in that moment but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Instead he tilted his head to the side, allowing the other man better access. Usagi's tongue began to drift over the smooth skin. A moan escaped his parted lips. "Usagi-san…."

"What?" Those cool hands began to drift up underneath the hoodie. Close, they were so close. Misaki's nipples hardened but those big cool hand went no further. "What do you want Misaki?" Usagi's voice was husky and soft.

Misaki wanted Usagi to keep saying his name, for those cool hands to undress him, caress him. He wanted Usagi to pick him up so Misaki could wrap his legs around his waist while they made their way upstairs. Up that long staircase and right into Usagi's bed. Where Usagi's smell swamped his senses and there was nothing in the world but the two of them. But the words were trapped in his head as he was trapped in Usagi's arms.

"Misaki, tell me. Tell me where you want to go." Usagi's hands slid back down to Misaki's waist and the younger man knew that they were no longer talking about the trip. Those hands slid inward to the button of Misaki's jeans. Misaki felt his hips thrust forward in encouragement but Usagi's hands didn't move. The dark haired man wanted to groan in frustration but bit it back.

"Usagi-san."

Usagi closed his eyes. God that voice. It was hypnotic. He wanted to hear that voice cry out and moan and catch as he used his body to bring forth those sounds. Usagi wanted badly to touch and tease and take but held himself back. Usagi wanted to be selfish too and was quite good at it. He needed Misaki to say the words. The last thing he wanted to do was ask his young lover to initiate sex once in a while but this, this he needed.

"Yes?" Usagi's nimble fingers undid the button and began to play with the zipper. "Tell me." He moved his mouth around and licked the corner of Misaki's mouth. Misaki's head drifted toward Usagi's tongue but he moved away and began to tease Misaki's ear. "Misaki, tell me."

Damn, how much teasing could this kid take? Usagi was almost at his limit. In a moment it wouldn't matter anymore. He'd take him on the floor, on the couch, on the counter, against the wall, on the stairs… soon it wouldn't matter and he'd have him anyway he could get him. Usagi enjoyed that Misaki put up a fight, if a feeble one, because it made it so much sweeter to hear those precious words when he came over both of them. But once, just once, he wanted Misaki to follow through on that long ago threat, and have his way with him.

"Usagi-san… b-bed. I want to go to bed." Usagi closed his eyes. Finally. Gripping Misaki's hips, he spun the boy towards him and planted a kiss on his closed lips. Usagi couldn't help but smile against them. Slowly, softly, he moved his lips against Misaki's. Using just the tip of his tongue he slid it against those soft thick lips, tasting the sweetness that was Misaki. Gently Usagi's tongue widened the split between his lips and moved his tongue over Misaki's.

Those big, beautiful green eyes closed and the sweetest moan exited his young lover's mouth and right into his own. Usagi groaned and closed his hands around the globes of Misaki's bottom. "Nn." Usagi gloried in the sound of his lover's voice. More, he needed to hear more. Usagi deepened the kiss while moving a thigh between both of Misaki's. Lightly, he began move his thigh against the already hard member of his lover.

It had been torture to place his hands so close to the younger man's member and start making a mess of him and not touching him there. But in this moment it was worth it. Usagi slid his hands up and began to rub the tips of his fingers lightly over Misaki's hoodie. Just underneath the thick fabric was the feel of Misaki's skin. Usagi pulled away stared into Misaki's face. For a long moment all they could hear was the sound of their mutual breathing. Slowly, Misaki's eyes opened and stared, darkly back at him. Those full lips were full and swollen from their kisses and that smooth, pale skin was flushed with passion.

Usagi felt his love for this boy as much as he felt the lust. He would claim this body now has he had many times before. Each time Misaki managed to give him just a little more so that each time was unique and precious. "Oh Misaki. I love you." It made Usagi's heart leap when Misaki's blush deepened and he got that shocked and stubborn look in his eyes. "I… I love you too." Those three words were enough to make the older man's heart stop completely before beating again but stronger and faster.

Usagi allowed his hands to move down the hoodie and underneath. They both gasped when, at last, Usagi touched bare skin. Misaki closed those big orbs and his breathing quickened. Grasping the thick material in his hands he lifted it up and over that gorgeous head of hair. As soon as the garment was tossed aside their bodies were melded together once more. Usagi was shocked when he realized he wasn't sure who moved into whom.

Usagi's hands were everywhere, on Misaki's shoulders, his arms, his back, around to his stomach and up to his chest. There he began to rub and play with those delicious pink nipples. "Ah." Usagi groaned at Misaki's voice. "Tell me. Misaki, tell me." Usagi could hear the almost desperation in his own voice. Misaki's head rocked side to side, telling Usagi "no." Usagi dropped his voice to an almost whisper and said, "Misaki, tell me. Tell me what you want. Tell me…."

Usagi moved his hands down Misaki's sides and around to clutch his ass. One hand almost lovingly massaged his ass while the other moved between the cheeks through the jeans and began to rub the place where they would ultimately join. Misaki's hips pushed against him and his hands fisted in his suite jacket. _Yes, yes Misaki tell me. Tell me you want me. Show me you love me._

"Usagi-san…."

"What Misaki? What do you want?"

Misaki pulled away from Usagi for a moment before looking up into his face. They stared at each other for a long moment. "T-take me to bed. M-make l-love… with m-me." Usagi wanted to rejoice in those words. He wanted to stand there and listen to them over and over again. He wanted to watch those beautiful, kiss swollen lips form those words again.

Misaki just looked up into the eyes of his lover. He couldn't believe those words just came out of his mouth. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. The look on Usagi's face made it worth it. The look of awe and… love was… amazing. It made Misaki's own heart swell. He wanted to see that look on Usagi's face every day. He wanted to be the one who made Usagi look that way.

When Usagi bent his head to kiss him again, Misaki met him halfway. Instead of letting himself be kissed, he participated. He wanted to kiss Usagi the way Usagi kissed him. Shutting his eyes tightly he drove his tongue into Usagi's mouth. He began to move it over the older man's tongue and around. Oh, the taste of Usagi. It was as heady as any drug. His legs felt weaker and his arms felt heavier. Usagi's mouth moved with his and Misaki reveled in the feeling of being equal to Usagi, if it was only in just this one kiss.

Suddenly, the ground fell away from beneath him Usagi's big hand were gripping both sides of Misaki's ass and his legs were gripping Usagi's hips. Misaki would never know how Usagi always did the one thing that would make Misaki stop thinking and just enjoy what was being done to him. Sometimes, it was as if Usagi knew him better than he knew himself. Misaki could feel the world moving around him but couldn't bring himself to care. The kiss seemed to go on and on forever.

The world titled and he felt Usagi's bed beneath him. It was as if his muscles had locked and he couldn't bring himself to move them from around Usagi's waist. When the older man began to rub their middles together Misaki groaned into Usagi's mouth. Oh this feeling. Misaki knew there was something strange about himself. No one had ever made him feel like this. Male or female. It was just Usagi.

As if Usagi knew what he was thinking he drew away long enough to say, "Only me." Then they were kissing again. Usagi pulled away from his mouth and before Misaki could make a groan of protest those lips were cruising across his cheek to his ear where they licked and bit at the lobe pulling sounds from deep in Misaki's throat. Usagi moved down Misaki's neck to his shoulder. After leaving a love bite he continued on his way across Misaki's collarbone. "Nn."

"Misaki, more. Let me hear you more." When Usagi's tongue flicked out and rubbed against his nipple Misaki's back arched off the bed. His hands moved to grip Usagi's hair. The fine smooth hair tickled his palms and between his fingers. The head he held tightly between his hands moved ever so slowly across his chest to lick and tease the other nipple. Those big cool hands were so incredibly soft as they roamed Misaki's bare skin, leaving Goosebumps in their wake. All the while those hips moved rhythmically against his own.

So much, too much. Misaki couldn't handle this much longer. "Usagi-san!" That deep voice chuckled. "Not yet. I haven't had nearly enough Misaki lately. Who knows when the next time will be? I need to fill up while I can." The damned bastard was lying. They'd done this two days ago. But it hadn't ever been like this. It was as if this time was… deeper. Usagi moved back up to kiss Misaki lightly, before moving in a direct line down… down… down. When Usagi reached his ultimate goal, he placed a kiss on Misaki's member through the thick fabric of his jeans.

Those nimble hands dealt with the button and zipper quickly. But all too slowly. Usagi's fingers gripped the waistband of his jeans and boxers and began to slide them down his legs. His lover placed kisses on both hips, down his thighs, on his knees and shins. Tossing away the clothes he kissed and licked his way back up Misaki's body, until he reached what he was looking for. Usagi looked up and their eyes locked. Misaki had never watched him before but had kept his eyes shut. Still looking at one another, Usagi bent his head and took Misaki's dick into his mouth.

"Aah!" Misaki cried out at the sensations rocking his body. Usagi's mouth was hot and wet and easily moved to engulf his entire member, which wasn't small. And then he started sucking. "Nn! Ha… ah! Misaki's arms fell limply to his sides before gripping the sheets beneath him. As if clutching those sheets would keep him from losing his sanity. God, he couldn't think, only feel. His head fell back as cries were torn from his throat. A fine sheen of sweat began to cover his body as he held back, not want to cum yet.

It seemed Usagi had different ideas as one hand moved to cup his ass while the other, using only fingertips, began to caress his stomach and hip and thigh. The hand on his ass moved closer in, ever closer. With one finger Usagi reached out and touched the place where they were soon to be connected fully. Slowly, he moved the digit inside. "Aah!" Misaki cried out as he came.

Usagi continued to suck until Misaki was spent. The younger man lay there, gasping for air as the world shifted back into place once more. Usagi loomed over Misaki and stared down into his eyes with the sweetest of smiles on his face. It was then Misaki realized that Usagi was still fully clothed. Lifting his hands Misaki tugged at the jacket Usagi still wore until it was free. The tie was no problem at all after he loosened it and tossed it aside. But now he had to deal with the stupid buttons. His hands shook as he started with the first one. He never made it passed. Usagi sat up and began undressing himself while Misaki watched. They'd made love countless times but he'd never really _looked_ at his lover.

Those broad shoulders, those long arms, thin wrists and big hands. His hips waist was deceptively small before flaring into wide hips then down to muscular legs. Usagi was truly beautiful. When he turned around and faced Misaki, the brunette forced himself to look… there. It was amazing how that fit inside of him. If Misaki hadn't ever experienced this before, he would be sure it wouldn't work. Usagi moved over Misaki once more and settled between his legs.

"Misaki, you are being so bold today." Blushing furiously, Misaki turned his head away. With one hand Usagi forced the boy to look at him. "I like that." Misaki continued to blush but didn't look away. When they kissed, Misaki kept his eyes open and looked into those beautiful eyes, so close to his own. But soon it was too much and his eyes closed as his arms moved up to wrap around his lover's shoulders.

Usagi began to rub their middles together once more. Without the burden of clothes between them, sensations rushed through Misaki bringing him to full hardness once more. When Usagi gripped his hips and pulled them up, Misaki's legs fell further open of their own accord. Usagi placed the head of his penis against Misaki's opening, rubbing gently. Ever so sweetly, Usagi began to push forward. Soon he was in, all the way to the hilt. Misaki groaned and cried out with pain and pleasure.

Usagi was still for a moment before he began to move. "Ah… ah… Usagi-san. Nn!" He wanted to tell Usagi that he felt full, that Usagi brought him so much pleasure, that only Usagi had ever made him feel this way, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Instead he reached up and pulled Usagi down so they were flat against each other and he began to move his hips up to meet Usagi's thrusts. Soon they were no longer slow and gentle but fast and hard. Usagi began to drive Misaki up toward the crest once more. "Usagi… Usagi-san. Nn! Ha! Ah!"

"Misaki… come… for me." Those words proved to be Misaki's undoing. Once again Misaki hit the crest and crashed over it, spinning wildly into oblivion. The only thing he was aware of was his name on Usagi's lips when he followed. They lay there for a long moment, holding one another. Usagi lifted his head and placed kisses on Misaki's forehead and cheeks before looking down at him. "Thank you."

Not knowing what to say Misaki said the only words he knew that would make Usagi feel the way he was feeling now. "I love you." There was that look again. The look Misaki had given him downstairs. Before Misaki could fully soak it up, Usagi's face was buried in his neck again. Misaki laid there and just held him knowing that Usagi felt the joy and love Misaki felt.


End file.
